vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Namanie Nienami
Summary Namanie Nienami (贄波 生煮, Nienami Namanie) is a member of the Nienami family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, 8-A | Unknown (She can basically make the impossible possible) Name: Namanie Nienami, Inken'in Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Swordmen, Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Endurance, Master Swordswoman, Durability Negation (Via Contradictory Conjunction), Can do an impossible make it possible (Via Contradictory Conjunction), Probability Manipulation (Via Contradictory Conjunction) Attack Potency: At least City Block level to Multi-City Block level via this calc , likely higher | Unknown Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, Class 50 | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ | Unknown Durability: At least City Block level | Unknown Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with his Kanatas Standard Equipment: Six short swords and a Katana Intelligence: She has proven herself an intelligent strategis, When confronted with four opponents, she immediately decided her best option was to attack the strongest, Quite perspective Weaknesses: Her Style, she uses it in moderation so as not to become overly reliant upon it Feats: If she Had used it to its full potential, she should have been able to win the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Inkendo Mugenbai (陰険道 無限倍, Sinister Path, Infinite Fold): Nienami is a highly proficient swordswoman, slicing a helicopter in two from considerable distance, and even cutting the aircraft carrier Black in half. Nienami states that her style was called Inkendo Mugenbai by her master. * Shichitenbattou (死地点抜刀, Death at Sword Point): Nienami drives the six short swords she keeps hidden under skirt into her arms, three to each arm. She then attacks with all seven blades at once. With this technique, Nienami was able to grievously injure Zenkichi's upper body, as well as his lower body before he could notice. Keen Intellect: Nienami has proven herself an intelligent strategist. When confronted with four opponents, she immediately decided her best option was to attack the strongest. However, this was proven to be a diversion from her true strategy, to split the battlefield in half, limiting her opponents' movements while drawing them towards her. When fighting Zenkichi one on one, she first goes for his legs; when that doesn't work, she immobilizes him, then aims for his head. Enhanced Durability: Nienami was able to rise up after taking a crippling blow from Torai; Torai herself states the hit should have rendered her immobile. Her pain threshold is exceptionally high; Nienami can unflinchingly drive six blades into her arms. Despite all this, she seems to have a weakness to blunt weaponry, as she started screaming after Zenkichi bit her, and begged him to stop. Style Contradictory Conjunction (Paradox) User (逆接(説)使い, Gyakusetsu(setsu) Tsukai): The inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. This is an incredibly broken ability. Key: Base | Using Contradictory Conjunction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax